freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ballora
:Você está procurando por Minireena ou até mesmo por Minireena 2? Principal = é uma animatrônica que aparece em Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location, que foi primeiramente apresentada no trailer, sendo uma das principais atrações do Circus Baby Aluguel e Entretenimento. Aparência Entre todos os animatrônicos da série, Ballora é provavelmente o animatrônico mais humano. Assemelhando-se a uma verdadeira bailarina, ela veste uma roupa azul que cobre o seu torço e um tutu roxo decorado com orbes dourados. Tem bochechas e batom, ambos da cor rosa, cabelo azul, e unhas azuis. Ela tem quatro pequenos dentes na parte inferior de sua boca. Suas sobrancelhas são finas e coloridas em um tom de azul-claro. Ela usa brincos dourados em forma de pérolas e uma tiara com uma pérola na ponta, em cima da cabeça, fazendo dela uma dos personagens mais decorados da série. Na maioria de suas aparições no jogo, Ballora está em uma pose com as mãos acima da cabeça, e tem os olhos fechados. Entretanto, seus olhos foram mostrados ocasionalmente, e são muito pequenos com íris roxas. Suas pálpebras são coloridas de azul e tem cílios longos também. Comportamento thumb|Jumpscare de Ballora. Ballora estará somente ativa em Ballora Gallery na Noite 2. O ponto principal da noite é ir se rastejando até a Sala dos Disjuntores dentro de Ballora Gallery com uma lanterna para o jogador poder avistar Ballora. Ballora usa sinais de áudio, confiando apenas nos sons que o jogador faz para encontrá-lo. O jogador também precisa prestar muita atenção à música que Ballora faz; Quanto mais alta a música, mais próxima Ballora estará do jogador. Se o jogador rodar sem verificar Ballora ou se mover enquanto Ballora estiver próxima, o jogador levará um jumpscare, resultando em um Game Over. Na Noite 4, Ballora é transferida para a Sala do Scooper e então será desmontada - desmontando o interior dela através de uma máquina de desmonte, irá liberar assim as Minireenas para atacar o jogador. Ela é então usada, junto com os outros animatrônicos, para criar Ennard. Dialogo nas Noites Noite 2 Arquivo:Whisper1b.ogg (Fala não utilizada) Arquivo:Whisper2b.ogg Arquivo:Whisper3b.ogg (Canção de Ballora adaptada para ao português) Arquivo:Ballora2.ogg }} Arquivo:Whisper1b.ogg (Fala não utilizada) Arquivo:Whisper2b.ogg Arquivo:Whisper3b.ogg Arquivo:Ballora2.ogg }} Custom Night | }} thumb|O jumpscare de Ballora na Custom Night. Ballora irá aparecer na Custom Night. Ela irá aparecer nos seguintes modos: * Angry Ballet * Girls' Night * Top Shelf * Cupcake Challenge * Golden Freddy Ballora vai ficar em torno das portas da CAM 01 e CAM 02. Dependendo de que corredor ela está, se o jogador fechar a porta correta, ele será capaz de evitar um jumpscare. Se não o fizer isso, a Ballora irá executar um jumpscare no jogador, enviando-o de volta para a tela da Custom Night. Dependendo da sua I.A., Ballora raramente pode entrar nos dois Corredores, ou respectivamente fazer isso. Como as câmeras dos dois Corredores estão desativadas, e Ballora só aparece nesses dois lugares, ela não pode ser vista em nenhum lugar, exceto em seu jumpscare. Os fones de ouvido são recomendados, pois podem ajudar o jogador a saber de qual Corredor sua música está vindo. Além disso, quando a energia acaba, Ballora atacará o jogador, semelhante ao Ennard e Freddy Fazbear do primeiro jogo, terminando a noite e enviando o jogador de volta para a tela Custom Night. Isso acontece independentemente da inclusão de Ballora em um modo da Custom Night, ela sempre fará isso. Áudio Jogatina A música que é tocada quando Ballora está perto do jogador. Arquivo:Crumbling Dreams v3 (online-audio-converter.com).ogg Uma canção cantada por Ballora. Essa canção recebe o nome de "Distant Singing" (Canção Distante, em português). Arquivo:Ballora2.ogg Esse som é emitido por Ballora quando ataca o jogador. Esse som também é usado por Bonnie Puppet e Ennard na sala Partes & Serviço. Arquivo:Bonnie_Jumpscare.ogg Custom Night Frase dita por Ballora, ao final das noites: Angry Ballet e Girls Night. Arquivo:Save_me_a_dance.ogg Curiosidades *Ballora tem notavelmente apenas dentes afiados em seu endoesqueleto. O que é muito estranho, pois foi pretendida para entreter crianças e não ser baseada em um animal com tais dentes naturalmente. A razão disso é desconhecida. **Isso faz dela e Ennard os únicos animatrônicos humanóides a não serem um "Nightmare" que tem dentes afiados em seu endoesqueleto. ***Isso se Ennard não for considerado um endoesqueleto. *A razão de Ballora não ser capaz de ver o jogador enquanto ele está na Ballora Gallery é provavelmente porque seus olhos estão sempre fechados, fazendo dela o único animatrônico de toda a série a ter seus olhos fechados completamente. **Os olhos de Ballora só abrem quando ela executa um jumpsacare no jogador na Noite 2, uma de suas posições no Menu Principal do jogo, e só são vistos de outra forma na Noite 4, quando o jogador está dentro de um traje "springlock", depois que ela foi abatida e depois desmontada. ***Em conclusão, os olhos de Ballora só se abrirão quando suas placas faciais forem abertas. ****Se seu arquivo não utilizado for contado onde ela pode ser vista expondo o rosto de seu endoesqueleto no Primary Control Module, Ballora é a única animatrônica do jogo a revelar o rosto de seu endoesqueleto várias vezes ao abrir suas placas faciais. *Ballora é uma dos quatro animatrônicos que não estão disponíveis na galeria "Making of", sendo os outros Ennard, Biybabs e Minireenas. **Embora as Bidybabs ainda possam ser vistas na última imagem do "Making Of" de Circus Baby. *Ballora é a única animatrônica que é desmontada na frente do jogador. *Na imagem de Ballora no menu Extras, pode se notar que as Minireenas escrevem "Baby". *Scott Cawthon disse recentemente em um post dele no Steam que Baby e/ou Ballora foram as mais difíceis de projetar, e de incluir seus endoesqueletos. - "Costumava ser Nightmare Fredbear, agora é provavelmente Baby ou Ballora. Eu levei muito tempo com seus endoesqueletos." - comentário de Scott Cawthon traduzido. Para saber mais, clique aqui. *Correr em direção de Ballora quando ela está girando na frente do jogador na Noite 2 não necessariamente faz com que ela dê um jumpscare o jogador, como visto neste vídeo. **Ballora girando provavelmente não representa a sua posição real. *Ballora é uma das duas animatrônicas do jogo que tem outros animatrônicos menores no palco junto com ela. **A outra é Baby, com as Bidybabs. *Ballora é uma dos únicos animatrônicos, juntamente com Toy Freddy e Adventure Freddy, cuja parte traseira pode ser vista em algum momento dos jogos. *De acordo com um comentário de Scott no Steam, Ballora caminha como uma aranha, e é capaz de escalar paredes, semelhante a Mangle, de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. - "Eu vou ser honesto - eu não tinha realmente pensado sobre isso, mas eu imagino que ela realmente desliza em uma faixa na maioria das vezes, mas depois de deixar a pista ela usa todos os quatro membros para rastejar mais como uma aranha. Eu não acho que ela anda em qualquer lugar. Então, ela basicamente dança graciosamente ou escala as paredes como Mangle." - comentário de Scott Cawthon traduzido. Para saber mais, clique aqui. **Isso realmente explica os movimentos de Minireena. **Também semelhante a Mangle, Ballora tem seu jumpscare em uma posição diferente, em vez da posição normal para cima. ***Isso, no entanto, é provável porque Eggs Benedict estava rastejando, portanto, a sua cabeça estava perto do chão, afetando a perspectiva. * Há uma imagem de Ballora nos arquivos do jogo que a mostra em frente à janela da Ballora Gallery com suas placas faciais abertas. No entanto, a imagem não é utilizada no jogo. **Parece que a iluminação do local está apagada, mostrando somente uma iluminação azul em Ballora, mostrando que ela está realmente levando um choque controlado, presumivelmente, na Noite 2. *Ballora é a única animatrônica que aparece em todas as noites de FNaF Sister Location, aparecendo na Noite 1 (vista no palco dançando), na Noite 2 (no palco dançando e perseguindo o jogador na Ballora Gallery), na Noite 3 (novamente vista no palco), na Noite 4 (sendo desmontada na frente do jogador na Scooping Room), na Noite 5 (novamente na Scooping Room toda quebrada no chão no Real Ending) e na Custom Night do jogo. *Ballora na Custom Night aparecerá depois da energia acabar, semelhante à Freddy Fazbear do primeiro jogo. *Aos finais das noites Girls Night e Angry Ballet Ballora diz: "Save me a dance for another day, perhaps." ("Guarde a dança para outro dia, talvez." - traduzido). *Ballora é um dos animatrônicos da série a não ter homólogos. O outro, sendo Ennard. **Isso se não considerarmos Molten Freddy como homólogo de Ennard. *Do perfil de Michella Moss (dubladora de Ballora) onde Ballora está cantando seu áudio beta, Ballora é referida como uma "Boneca de jogo de Horror". Veja mais aqui. *Estranhamente, os olhos de Ballora não são da mesma forma que suas pálpebras. Além disso, eles são muito pequenos. *Ballora nunca é vista realizando a dança de balé vista no trailer, em vez disso, ela apenas fica girando constantemente. **Seu tutu também nunca gira como no trailer. *Do quadro de perguntas e respostas de Five Nights at Freddy's no vídeo de SacAnime no YouTube, a dubladora de Ballora, Michella Moss, disse que suas falas favoritas de Ballora "ainda não saíram" e soam "tão assustador". Veja mais aqui. **Como Michella Moss afirmou que suas falas favoritas de Ballora "ainda não sairam" poderia sugerir que Ballora apareceria no próximo jogo de FNaF depois de Sister Location, provavelmente aparecendo como ela mesma ou ainda como parte de Ennard. **As falas que Michella Moss está se referindo, são as falas de Ballora na Ultimate Custom Night. *Na Noite 5, Ennard, sob o disfarce de ser Ballora, faz sua aparição em Partes & Serviço e no Auditório Funtime. *A voz de Ballora parece ser semelhante à voz de GLaDOS de Portal e Portal 2. No entanto, a voz de Ballora é um pouco mais obscura do que a de GlaDOS. *Quando Ballora faz sua canção distante, a música que ela canta compartilha uma semelhança com a canção "By Baby Bunting". **Esta canção é escrita por dubladora, Michella Moss. *A cor azulada de Ballora, o tom sarcástico em sua voz, e seu destino de ser levada para fora pela miséria na Noite 4 (no caso, ser desmontada) pode realmente se assemelhar a Misery, a miserável alma penada de Ruby Gloom. **Cantar com os olhos fechados e gritar com os olhos abertos é referido ao episódio 8, quando é descoberto o talento de Misery cantar dormindo. **Suas miniaturas, as Minireenas, podem realmente se assemelhar a animais de estimação de Misery, os coelhos de poeira. *A música que toca quando Ballora está girando em torno do jogador é chamada de "Crumbling Dreams". **Isso pode ser uma referência a Five Nights at Freddy's 4. *Se a Custom Night for contada, Ballora é uma dos nove antagonistas da série a ter mais de um jumpscare, os outros são Freddy Fazbear (do primeiro jogo), Springtrap (do terceiro jogo), Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy e Nightmare Mangle (se os seus jumpscares no Armário forem contados), Nightmare Chica e Jack-O-Chica (se os jumpscares do cupcake e do jack-o'-lantern forem contados), Jack-O-Bonnie, Ennard, e Funtime Foxy. *Durante a Custom Night, se a estática da CAM 01 e CAM 02 for removida enquanto Ballora estiver lá, ela revela Ennard em vez de Ballora (isso também é visível ao abrir o monitor, embora seja por uma fração de segundo antes da exibição mudar para a estática). Isto é provavelmente devido ao fato de que um arquivo de Ballora nesses quartos não seria tão útil devido à mecânica na Custom Night, usando assim Ennard como um "marcador de posição". A explicação do vídeo pode ser encontrada aqui. **Isso também é usado em Funtime Freddy. **A posição de Ennard realmente mostra Ballora. Isto é uma referência a Ennard sob o disfarce de ser Ballora. *Ballora na Custom Night aparecerá após energia acabar, semelhante a Freddy Fazbear do primeiro jogo. **Além disso, sua melodia é ouvida brevemente um pouco antes que ela ataque o jogador, fazendo lhe o quarto animatrônico da série cujo o jumpscare é procedido pela música. Os outros são Freddy do primeiro jogo, The Puppet do segundo jogo, e Nightmarionne do quarto jogo. **O seu jumpscare também é bastante semelhante ao de Freddy Fazbear, aparecendo antes de se aproximar da tela. ***Além disso, o jumpscare de Ballora é semelhante ao de Ennard. *Ballora é o segundo animatrônico da série a cantar. O primeiro é Foxy do primeiro jogo. **Ao contrário de Foxy, Ballora canta com palavras. *Ballora é mais agressiva nas versões portáteis (embora a "advertência" neutralize isso). **Isso é pelas mecânicas do jogo, já que, como o jogador não pode andar devagar, ele está propenso a fazer mais barulho, chamando mais a atenção de Ballora. *O jumpscare de Ballora na Custom Night é muito semelhante ao jumpscare de Ennard na Private Room quando o monitor está abaixado. **Também é semelhante ao de Toy Freddy de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 e de Lefty de Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Erros *Durante o jumpscare de Ballora na Custom Night, seus olhos permanecem fechados. Não se sabe como Ballora sabe onde está o jogador. **Além disso, o jogador nunca faz um único som ou movimento diferente de usar o monitor, andar e fechar portas. Portanto, o sensor de ativação de áudio não é usado por Ballora para encontrar o jogador. |-|UCN = Para saber mais sobre o papel de Ballora em Ultimate Custom Night, visite esta página. |-| Galeria = Jogatina Menu Principal Menu_(Animado)-Ballora.gif|Ballora no Menu Principal do jogo (animado). BalloraMenu.png|Imagem da Ballora que irá aparecer por uma fração de segundo no menu principal. BalloraMenuFaceOpen.png|Outra imagem da Ballora que irá aparecer por uma fração de segundo no menu principal. BalloraMenuFaceOpen2.png|Mais uma imagem da Ballora que irá aparecer por uma fração de segundo no menu principal. BalloraMenuFaceOpen3.png|Mais uma imagem da Ballora que irá aparecer por uma fração de segundo no menu principal. No jogo BalloraSpinning.gif|A textura de Ballora dançando. BalloraMinireena.gif|Ballora dançando junto com Minireenas em Ballora Gallery. BalloraIsWatching.png|Sombra de Ballora no palco. BalloraDisassembled.png|Ballora despedaçada no palco. BalloraBroken.gif|Ballora sendo abatida pelo Desmontador na frente do jogador na Noite 4. BANG!.gif|Ballora sendo desmontada na Noite 4. Some_flying_metal_that_I_think_it's_from_Ballora_being_scooped.gif|Metal voando para fora da Ballora quando ela é desmontada. The_Scooper.gif|Desmontador usado para abater Ballora. ScoopingRoom.png|Partes e peças vazias de Ballora e dos outros animatrônicos na Scooping Room, durante o Real Ending. Custom Night Balloraimage.png|Ballora no menu da Custom Night. Variados Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Extras 1176.png|Ballora vista no menu Extras com as Minireenas. 1478.png|Blueprint de Ballora. Não Utilizado So8qVea.png|Imagem não utilizada de Ballora. de:Ballora en:Ballora es:Ballora fr:Ballora Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens (FNaFSL) Categoria:Animatrônicos Categoria:Animatrônicos (FNaFSL)